and then there were three
by Artsy-freak45
Summary: Dharma is having a baby, And She is so unsure about what to do, the ever faithful Greg isn't helping much, and besides that Kitty and Abby are adding to Dharmas list of problems. (please keep checking in for more chapters)
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story for fanfiction, soooo; I hope it's not too bad.

Dharma woke up feeling a little woozy, it wasn't the first time this week, and she wouldn't take Aspirin (even though Greg has kept pushing her too) so she had better just learn to deal with it. But this was starting to become a problem for her, so she thought she had better do something.

She stumbled out into the empty living room, and headed straight for the kitchen, really craving applesauce. Greg sat at the kitchen counter reading a paper; he put it down as his wife walked into the kitchen.

" Good morning, your up pretty late again,"

"Yeah, I know," Dharma, replied thrusting open the fridge and grabbing the applesauce.

"Applesauce?" Greg said looking at his wife quizzically (although she was known for doing crazy things) "wouldn't you rather have some pancakes?" he asked pointing to the pancakes sitting on the stove.

"No, I REALLY want some applesauce for some strange reason," she said putting a huge spoonful in her mouth.

"Okay..." He said shrugging and opening up his paper again.

"Oh no!" Dharma yelled, causing Greg to look over at her, "I think I'm gonna be sick!" she yelled clutching her stomach and running towards the bathroom.

Greg ran after her, very concerned. He knocked ever so slightly on the bathroom door, "Are you okay honey he asked?"

"No." Dharma yelled from inside.

Dharma sat at the Kitchen table with her mother at her house in Berkeley. Dharma had just finished explaining to her all the problems she was facing.

Abby got up from the table, smirked, and went over to the stove for more hot water for her tea. "Oh Dharma..." she said beaming, "Do you know what this means?"

"No!" Dharma shouted towards her, "That's why I'm here!"

"No need for harsh words," Abby replied sitting down next to her daughter. "I went through the same exact thing as you did Dharma!" She squealed (though it was very uncommon for Abby to squeal)

"Come on, Abby, tell me what's going on." Dharma pleaded with her mother.

Abby sat up and walked to the end of the room, then back to Dharma, she bent her knees and yelled, "You're Pregnant!" As she jumped up, her curly orange bounced about her shoulders.

Dharma sat there with her mouth open, and then put her head in her hands.

Abby, realizing her daughter was not too thrilled, sat down next to her, "Dharma, this is a blessing, why are you upset? It's bad karma."

Dharma looked up at Abby, "I know, I know, it's just..." she trailed off, "Greg and I aren't prepared for something like this" she said her voice shaking.

Abby touched her daughters arm, "But Dharma, you were almost a mother before, and you and Greg handled that beautifully."

Dharma recalled the time she was almost a mother, "I know Abby, but even then, we had a lot to sort out."

Abby sighed, "well then, Dharma, the best thing for you to do is have a nice chat with Greg about what you're going to do. You are going to have this baby no matter what, you can treat this as a blessing, or a burden, a blessing will make you stronger though, a burden can only bring you down."

Dharma smiled at her mother, "Thank you Abby, but I think I should go home and talk with Greg." She hugged her mother and walked out the door. And Abby ran to go tell Larry the good news.

Dharma had stopped off at a drug store and took about 10 pregnancy tests, all of which were positive, so she knew that Abby was right.

Greg was watching football with Pete when she arrived home.

Greg not even looking up at her yelled, "Hey Honey" as he popped a kernel of popcorn in his mouth.

Dharma knelt down beside her husband, and balanced herself on the arm of the couch. "Uh...Honey, I need to talk to you," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked not even looking at her.

"Uhhh, Honey?" she asked positioning his head to face hers, "I really have to talk to you, it's important."

"Well, what is it sweetie?" he asked looking back at the television screen.

"Actually, you seem to be pre occupied, I'll talk to you when you're more focused," She said patting his arm as she headed toward the kitchen.

"No, I can talk now," he said following her into the kitchen.

"Umm, you may want to sit down Greg," she said to him, motioning to a chair.

"No, no I can stand," giving her that suspicious/ worried look he usually gives.

"Ok," Dharma sighed, "would you want to be a father again?" She asked him, beating around the bush.

Greg chuckled, "Oh, Dharma, you remember what happened last time, are you considering adopting again?" He asked laughing, like this was all a big joke.

Dharma started to cry, and plopped herself into a kitchen chair.

Greg, confused about what just happened, and about what to do next, patted her head, "Is that what you wanted to tell me Dharma?" he asked her, looking a bit worried, "It's just that, I thought we decided that would be the end of a child discussion for a while, until we straightened things out, you know, wait a couple of years...." he trailed off and Dharma cried harder.

Dharma wiped her tears, "No, that isn't what I wanted to tell you."

"Well..." Greg asked, itching to resume to the game.

"Greg..." Dharma said, her voice quivering, "I'm pregnant." She burst into tears again.

Greg didn't say anything; he just gave her a shocked expression and slowly sank down into a chair.


	2. not a good start

Kitty sat down on the couch, tea in hand, facing Greg. "Gregory, are you sure?" she asked, very worried looking.

"Yes mother," he replied very solemnly.

"Does anybody else know?" she asked frantically.

"I believe Abby and Larry." He answered ringing his hands.

"How come they found out first?" She asked very aggressively.

"Because Dharma went to her mother first." he replied getting annoyed.

"She went to them and not you?!" She exclaimed, appalled.

"Yes mother!" He screeched, staring at his mother pacing behind the couch.

The maid entered the room, interrupting Kitty.

"Mrs. Montgomery, Dharma is here," she announced in her thick accent.

A frantic Dharma then bolted into the room, "Greg! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" She said hugging her frazzled husband. She then looked up at Kitty, who gave her a frightening look. "You've told her haven't you?" she asked Greg, who nodded.

Kitty put her hand up to her forehead, "Dharma, Dharma, Dharma, how could you do such a thing?" She asked shaking her head.

Dharma gave her an angry look, "Me do such a thing? This happened because Greg didn't have a condom during sex the other night!" She screamed

Greg gave an embarrassed look to his mother, who only glared.

Kitty looked at Dharma, a little disgusted, "Well, YOU should have been smarter than that my dear, you knew you weren't ready for a child."

Dharma groaned and thrust herself onto the couch.

"Well," Kitty said thoughtfully, pausing in mid-pace, "We can always get rid of it, it's not too late." she said putting her finger up to her chin.

Dharma had a horrified expression on her face, and looked towards Greg to back her up.

Greg looked at her apologetically, "Well, we really aren't ready for this, so that is a very possible option," he said, agreeing with his mother.

Dharma suddenly then burst into tears and ran from the room.

.....................

Dharma sat at the Kitchen table at her parents house, Abby was running her fingers through Dharma's hair, "Dharma, you have to remember, Kitty is from a very different background, so whatever she's said that hurt you, I probably isn't REALLY that bad," Abby said, coaxing her daughter.

Dharma blew her nose, "Abby, she told be to get rid of it, i.e. KILL it!" Dharma said with a very shaky tone.

Abby cupped her hands over her mouth and gasped

Larry looked into the distance in disgust, "The government probably made her do it!" He yelled.

"Well," Abby said very distraught, "that is the last straw, Come on Larry, we're going to give Kitty a little piece of our mind."

Larry stomped his foot then turned to Dharma, "you stay here pumpkin, we'll be back soon." Then he yelled, "onward!" and Abby and Larry headed out to the van.

.....................

Kitty sat reading a magazine in her front parlor, and Edward sat across from her in a chair, and smoked a cigar.

The Maid walked in, "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery..." But before she could finish, Abby and Larry barged into the room.

Kitty jumped up out of the couch, "What is the meaning of this!" She screamed.

"Oh, you know..." Larry said, building up steam.

"Know, I don't know!" Kitty replied.

"I'll be in my office," Edward said starting to get up from his chair.

"Oh no you don't," Kitty yelled toward her husband who just shrugged and sat back down. "Well, what IS this about?" Kitty asked Abby and Larry.

"An abortion?" Abby asked furiously, crossing her arms.

"What's wrong with that?" Kitty asked, playing innocent.

"What's WRONG with that?!" Abby repeated, getting even more furious than before. "I'll tell you what's wrong with that, it's murder, that's what's wrong with that."

"How do you think that kid's gonna feel when it finds out that it's grandmother told it's mother to abort!" Larry yelled, shaking a fist at Kitty.

Kitty, all of a sudden looking upset, said to them, "well I was only trying to help, both Greg, AND, Dharma, have said they were not ready!" she screamed, and then stormed out of the room.

The last thing Abby and Larry heard before leaving was the sound of Edward snoring in his chair.


	3. No good for Greg

Greg came home from work to an empty apartment, worried he called out for Dharma, hearing no answer he headed straight towards Jane's apartment. He knocked on the door and Jane answered almost immediately.

"Is Dharma here?" he asked a bit worried?

"Yeah, she's here." Jane replied in her usual Janeish tone, "but she doesn't want to talk to you."

"But I HAVE to talk to her," Greg pleaded, but he knew that it was no use with Jane.

Jane entered the hallway and closed the door behind her. "Listen," she said in a relaxed almost friendly tone (which is very rare for Jane) "Dharma isn't doing so well, she's really distraught over what happened at your mothers house earlier, it would be best to give her some space."

Greg, relaxing because of Jane's strange behivior nodded and turned away, but the inner Lawyer inside of him made him turn right around, "Jane!" He yelled to the quirky lady just as she was about to enter her apartment.

Jane turned around.

"Jane," he said in a very stern voice, "that is my wife in there, my wife whom I love very much, and either you let me talk to her or I will break down that door and get her myself." Greg felt very powerful after his speech, half expecting (like in movies) Dharma to come out of the room, crying, and very touched, hug him, and then they would go off to their apartment.

"Lemme see," Jane replied, not reacting at all to his speech. She came back outside, "nope, she wants you to go."

Greg, now realizing he would have to knock down the door, became really chicken, and sulked all the way back to his apartment.

He arrived back into the apartment to find Abby and Larry sitting on the couch and playing with the dogs.

"How did you guys get in here?" he asked looking very confused.

Larry replied with a confused look and said, "what do you mean, 'how did you guys get in here?' we always come in."

Greg nodded, more confused (and a little creeped out hoping that what Larry said wasn't true.)

Abby sat up, "Greg, we have to talk to you About what you're going to do about all this."

Greg looked at Abby, "probably what my mother said," he replied very nonchalantly.

Both Abby and Larry gave him a disgusted face.

"Well, it's not a bad idea," he replied

Abby's face all of a sudden became very stern and angry, "Greg Montgomery, my daughter will have this baby, whether you are part of its life or not." And with that note, Abby and Larry left.

Greg just sat there, all of a sudden feeling very depressed, and empty.

I'm sorry there isn't more, but I have to go, stay tuned for more! My creative Juices are flowing!


	4. not what we wanted

Greg sat in his chair and went over and over in his head of what Abby just said to him, it shocked him, even though she didn't say it directly, it felt as though Abby had just told him that he wasn't part of this family. What Greg really wanted, was to know what Dharma wanted.

âââââââ..

Dharma was sprawled out on Jane's couch, very uncomfortable because her clothes were getting tighter. Jane was doing the best she could to keep Dharma's mind off of Greg, but she was failing.

"Do you think I should have talked to him?" She asked Jane rather nervously.

"I dunno, whatever you wanna do." Jane replied very unhelpfully.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to him," Dharma said getting gp from the couch, "but, no, maybe I shouldn't," she said lying back down.

"Make up your mind!" Jane screeched from across the room.

Dharma then got very upset, "Oh Jane!" She wailed, "I have no clue about what to do!"

Jane looked over at a very distraught friend, then joined her on the couch. "Dharma, tell exactly how you and Greg aren't prepared for this baby." She asked, placing Dharma's feet in her lap.

Dharma didn't speak for about a minute, then finally said, "Well, as you know, Greg and I are from very different backgrounds, He wants to raise a kid one wy, while I want to raise it another."

Jane gave Dharma the, "keep going" look.

"Well, Greg is very interested in sending his kids to a boarding school, because that's hw he was raised, I am more inclined to homeschool. And he has much different ways of dealing with situations then I do, the way he handles things really disgust me." She explained, perking up in her seat.

"Wow, this kid is gonna be screwed up." Jane replied.

Dharma would have normally cried, but she knew Jane was absolutely correct, and there wasn't much Dharma could do.

Dharma then got up off the couch, "I think I'll talk to him, thank you Jane."

Jane smiled, and got the door for Dharma.

ââââââââ.

Greg must have fallen asleep on the couch, because he woke up when Dharma entered the apartment.

"I need to talk to you." The couple said in unison.

"Me first," said Greg, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier about an," his voice got very low, "abortion. I want you to be happy. I think I am ready to go through the Baby thing again, I felt so important, and great when we had that Baby boy, thinking about that time makes me kind of miss being a dad, I'm open to anything. Oh, and your parents kind of knocked some sense into me.

Dharma smiled, "Thank you Greg, you're going to be a glorious father."

Both Dharma and Greg embraced, "we will have to talk some when the baby comes though." Greg said breaking away from Dharma.

"No doubt about that!" Dharma exclaimed.

'Hey, wanna go out for some Thai food?" Greg suggested

Dharma smiled and nodded

âââââââââ..

Dharma and Greg walked out of their favorite Thai restaurant feeling mighty stuffed. They held hands as the walked down the road towards their apartment.

"I feel so much better about everything," Greg said, squeezing his wife's hand.

Dharma smiled and said, "me too."

Everywwhere they looked the noticed children. Childeren playing with their parents, children running around, they loved watching this, it got them more and more excited for when their baby came. There was one child skateboarding in front of them, and it was pretty dark out, so Dharma and Greg, not only watched him because he was a child, but also to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

The little boy stopped in front of a shop, and left his skateboard outside, Dharma and Greg couldn't see the skateboard sitting in the side walk because ti was too dark.

Dharma and Greg had finally reached the shop where the little boy went into, when Greg felt Dharma's hand slipping fom his, and the sound of her screaming.

Dharma had stepped on the little boys skateboard and was now whizzing down the street (and since this is San Francisico, the streets are VERY steep)

Dharma had never had any skateboarding experience, so her balance was not good at all, and she was on the vrge of falling.

Greg was racing down the path behind her, but he was no match for the skateboard.

Dharma was almost to the bottom, but before she got there, she hit a bump and went flying of the skateboard.

Greg ran shouting her name, he finallt reached the bottom and founf Dharma laying on the curb.

"Dharma! Dharma are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"I don't feel so hot," She replied sheepishly

âââââ..

Greg paced outside the door to Dharma's hospital room.

All of a sudden Kitty and Edward ran into the room.

"Gregory!" His mother shouted, "are you all right, I heard you were at the hospital"

"I'm all right mother," Greg interrupted, but I'm not sure about Dharma.

"Oh dear god!" She exclaimed, "what happened?"

Greg took a deep breathe, but before he could start, Abby and Larry ran around the corner and met up with the group.

"Is everything okay?" Abby franticallt asked.

"Apparently Dharma isn't," Kitty answered.

"What happened?" Abby asked looking very concerned and upset.

"Well," Greg started, "we were walking home from a Thai food restaureant, and this little kid on his skateboard was in front of us, he went into a shop, and I guess left his skateboard on the sidewalk, because when we walked by the shop, Dharma stepped on the skateboard and went whizzing down the hill, I couldn't keep up with her, and I assume that when she got near the bottom, she hit a bump and went flying off the skateboard, because I found her sprawled out on the curb.

"Goodness gracious," Abby said very softly, covering her eyes with her hand.

They all got very silent. The silence was broken when the door to Dharmas room opened, and the doctor stepped out.

"Mr. Montgomerey," he said looking at Greg, "can I speak to you?"

Greg walked over reluctantly looking very nervous.

"Mr. Montgomrey, Dharma broke her wrist in thet fall of hers, but I'm afraid that's not all." He paused.

"W-what else?" Greg asked very nervously.

The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid the baby has died."


End file.
